Original Zemo
Zeia-teacher and coach (May 1986 to June 1987), leader and first Zemo founder (May 1986-1989) Membership Stints: Sunny-former student and player (86-88), field team youth leader (88-89) and former member (86-89) Taffy-former student (86-88), watcher, caretaker, secret player, assoicate and unusably powered member (86-89) Iona-former student, very few times player and godchild, decisively honorary child member (86-89) Xenon-former student and player (86-88), former member (86-89) Strong Boy-former student, school assistant, player (86-88), former member (86-89) Espio-former spy agent, student, player (86-88), former member (86-89) May 12 1986 For the Worst, For the Better Parts for the Beginnings of the Pre-Zemo In May 12, 1986, the new and future young visitors come to United States of America by visiting at the residental area of Zemo. A rich lady gave her friend a honor to make an open announcement to people why she bought the school area for her and even why her friend wants to be a teacher. Miss Bismarck made an annoucement by announcing that she starts the first school by the beginning of the May and then informs that the Zemo will establish. For Sunny's case, the emotionally troubled Sunny does not deal with her problems with her family over her oldest and close sister, Doan's death and then hears her parents talking about how Doan wants to join the Zemo and her parents really want their sisters to go to school and join the Zemo as well. She also hears that her parents talking about how wonderful first school would have been good for her, but she does not have to go if she wants. She knows that her parents wants her to go to Zemo, wants to show how proud she is to her sister, and tells her parents that she will join the Zemo for honoring her sister Doan. She could not able to handle the family situation because she can not stop her grief over her deceased sister. She meets Zeia all by herself personally, telling her in front of Zeia's friends--Michelle and Kelly. For Xenon's case, when he was young patient who does not remember anything at all and accidentically lost his control and blasted the medical centre. His doctor is protecting him from press, KBG, and E.M.A. questioning her whether if she has a young child boy who is in schoolground explosion or not and lying to them that she does not have him. They ask her how come missing boy on the television at medical centre of hers and she assume he must come and run away. She knows that they are not believing her story and decides to send him away to Zemo in the US for his safety. She emails a private message to new teacher that she needs a quick ride on a private jet and a new teacher tells her that she already have arranged everything's ready for a doctor and her patient. Then she fools KBG and press, proving them that she does not have any patient with her and goes in the private jet with her patient with false names. The jet lands on the Zemo's residental airport area. She brings her patient to the Zemo and tells the teacher that she better take care of sweet boy. For Strong Boy's case, he can not find her parents in two different places--Europe and Australia and get the message that he must bring his siblings to safe to Zemo in USA from the friend of parents of his, leaving no name on it. The agents are coming after the kids, but can not find them everywhere. The houses in different places are exploded at different times. He managed to make his siblings listen to him, following his way the long way from Europe to Australia and then from Australia to North America. However, something happened so fast when mystery unknown took his young sister Rena, upsetting him so much, blaming himself for not watching far enough on her, then fighting against his brother over the blame on each other over losing Rena, finding out other sister disappear, and even knowing his brother leave. He gave up on the whole family and decided to come to Zemo. He hoped that the Zemo will help him find his family and get family back altogether. For Taffy's case, the masked parents bring Taffy to Zemo, telling her not to tell anybody that the names of her parents and wanting her to go to Zemo for training her fighting skills and whatever the best teacher could help and teach you. Taffy freaks Kelly out by noticing Taffy's familiar facial appearances and wondering why her face is so familiar. She gives Kelly the letter that the people of her wanted Kelly to get her to Zemo. Kelly confuses and asks her who are the people of hers and wants to know how people of hers know her. Taffy tells Kelly that she does not know and lies that she does not know the names of the people to Kelly. Kelly decides to give up on finding out who the people of hers are and tells Zeia that Taffy will be her new student. For Espio's case, the experiment is operated by the secret scientists in the secret top secret, top classified organization and is saved alive by the secret scientists and acquired some lethal weapons inside of hers and a tracking device behind her from inside. The director tells an agency to spy on the mystery Zemo and demands the information from the Zemo. She confused her body and mind as well when she met the Zemo. She felt closer to them and bonded with them. She too late realized that she have to take a direct order from the director to kill those Zemo or stay with the Zemo no matter what consequences are. She made a choice to betray the Zemo at first, but she changed it to betray the T.S.S.O. and stayed true to the Zemo. For an abundance little child in the special magic basket with a letter, the 9 years old girl is sleeping in that basket and Taffy takes the girl to Taffy's bedroom, upsetting the Zemo so much to know that the parents of child who left her all alone. The letter replied, "Please take care of her no matter what she is in condition. I want her to belong with the Zemo when I am in danger. Mrs. Jacobs knows the code--joliette breaks. I can not imagine if someone took my child away from me and I decide it is the best place for her with any of you--the Zemo. Farewell, my love." Zeia calls Mrs. Jacobs to come here and reads the letter from mystery parent of the child. Mrs. Jacobs reads the letter and wonders who is the parent of the child and knows her name. She starts saying, " I have no idea who the person is, but I knows that code through my deceased teammate. She assumes someone who must have known someone else who died. Someone died speaking that code that I know of." So the Zemo called the little girl a new nicknames--Little Princess or Princess. May 13 1986 to December 1986 'The First Students' Educations--Learning and Training Courses ' At the institute, a school teacher is trying to teach the students how to learn the courses of these educational subjects such as mathematics, English, history, and science especially except--little princess, temporarily amnesiac and severe mental patient, strange, and troubled girl. She sighs at how innocent little princess can not speak any words to her, leaving her at the fun game room and finding it strange to see how she behaved more like a warrior and trained herself in the fun game room. Then she tries to communicate with the ex patient student if she could able to make him feel better or encourage him to do something, calming him down and deciding to call it a day for his sake. And she does not understand that troubled girl is ripping the papers that she does not want to see inside of her mind from what she is learning, decides to leave her alone, and gives her some times. She decides to move on and tells the students to learn new, advanced educational courses that they could able to continue learning more about them. She tells them its school's time is over. Outside, a coach tells the players to be prepared for the fun parts and finds the surprises that the troubled girl is accepting her request, sighing at two same students-little princess and ex patient. She tells them to play a game and have fun, making them have a good time and fun. She tells them its game is over. Inside of the dorm, a houseparent tells the young students to have good time watching, playing, or whatever they do. She notices the little princess's odd behavior when Taffy takes care of her and she stops acting weird. She asks Sunny how is thing between her roommates and Sunny tells her that is great. When she looks at the trouble girl roommated with Sunny, she does not understand why Sunny said it is great between them. She decides to let things go as long as the students are happy. She sighs at ex patient and does not like that he is all alone in his room. Strong Boy tells her that he does not want a roommate because he thinks the boy student is totally weird and acting zombie. She does not like what Strong Boy's comments against ex patient. Espio accidentically bumps into an ex patient and tells him that she is sorry for bumping him and not seeing him come, feeling insulted that he is not saying anything and taking it that he hates her. Espio turns evil before she realizes too fast to keep her rage down, running into privte room that nobody knew.